pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruest the Jolteon
Description Ruest is a natural coloured male Jolteon at the age of 18 that normally carries his teams explorer bag. Level 49. His personality is quite serious but whenever he has alcohol in his system it's the complete opposite. He can be quite caring when someone is hurt, well that depends on who is hurt for that matter. He tries to keep other teammates and guild members out of harms way, but whenever there's a dinning hall full of drinking pokemon... he'll just sit and watch. Relationships Luck Luck was the pokemon that made the rescue team with him. Ruest first wanted to make a team with her just to find out information for his murderous leader even though he left without a word, but the two soon became good friends after avoiding each other for a bit during a time they fought because Luck didn't trust him. In the end they got together and ended up having a child, but when Ruest found out that she had given birth was the day he found out Luck was murdered. He is unaware of her being a spirit. Cloud Ruest and Cloud almost never get along due to Cloud's unknown reasons of bothering Ruest. The two often argue and fight and rarely agree on anything. Ruest also dislikes Cloud because she speaks up for Storm when he doesn't want to go on missions now and then. The two have begun to agree more and argue slightly less since Luck died. Storm The two are okay with each other. Ruest often yells at Storm when he complains that he's tired and doesn't want to do a mission from the list. Ruest dislikes Storm's lazy personality but overall the two are fine with each other. Shockwave Shockwave is Ruest's older brother. The two joined Heart's "guild" which turned into an organization of murderers and thieves when they were younger. The two have a very close bond and Shockwave would constantly tell Ruest to never get into a relationship due to the heartbreak that can happen which makes Ruest happy since his older brother cares about him. The two still care about the other even though Ruest had to arrest Shockwave twice. Ruest hopes there will never be a third time. Graylight Ruest has known Graylight since he was born. Ruest is okay with Graylight and is thankful he's nothing like his two murderous parents. Ocean The two have been okay with each other for a long time. Ruest met Ocean when he was only around four at the time. The two have had a great relationship and Ocean is the only one of Heart's organization along with Graylight, Shockwave, and Flame that he's been okay with since he joined the guild. He was grateful for Ocean's babysitting skills when Spirit came to the guild. Spirit(Zorua) Ruest named the Zorua once his brought him back to the guild. Ruest wants to protect Spirit with his life since he's the only thing that he has left of Luck. The two happily lived together and Ruest let Spirit believe that Glim was his mother. Ruest then became much more quieter since his son died at Heart's paws. He is unaware that his son is a spirit. Heart Knowing each other for most of Ruest's childhood and now the two use to have a good relationship. Now Ruest hates the Sylveon because of what happened to most of his friends from the organization and his guild friends. She chased out most of his organization friends, even killed them, and due to some recruits bad injuries to guild friends and even death to Luck from Icicle. She blames him for why Shockwave is in prison. He hates the Sylveon even more once seeing her kill his son. Flame Ruest and Flame have a good relationship, even after his death. Ruest considers Flame as a brother and the two help each other out. Ruest is glad that he can still talk to Flame as a spirit and teleport him to places even if it ruins the whole adventuring point of it... and when he says weird things like "it's for the plot". Since Flame now works at the cafe in Terra Town the two talk every now and then. Icicle Since the day they met Ruest didn't like Icicle. He went from just disliking her to pure hatred after finding out she murdered Luck and he wanted revenge ever since. The only things he's ever been thankful for from her were when she spared and kept Spirit safe in the hole while killing Luck and sparing Storm and Cloud who she could've easily killed. Freeze Ruest doesn't like the Glaceon at all. He is however just a percent better than his sister, Icicle. Freeze at first seemed great with teleporting and stuff but once his true nature was revealed Ruest just hated him. The only thing keeping him from being just as hated as Icicle on Ruest's list is how he didn't murder Luck, and if Ruest found out that Freeze made Luck a sane spirit he'd be even more joyful. The only thing that'd ruin that is if/when Ruest finds out about Freeze r@ping Luck. Field When the two met as young children at the ages of four(Ruest) and five(Field) Ruest instantly became best friends with Field. The two stayed best friends even during the organization times, the only problem was Field's attraction towards Ruest which made him uncomfortable. Once Ruest joined the guild and they met in a field(get it? No? Okay.) and fought. He then disliked the Leafeon and even more once seeing him attack everyone that lived at the pond as a spirit. History Ruest was was into a long line of Jolteon and other electric types. His brother and him then met Flame, Ocean, and Heart. The five were friends ever since. Not too long after his brother and him went to go join Heart's "guild" which turned into a murderous organization. Since then he had left them and made a guild with Luck, a Zorua as a way to recruit more pokemon but he got attached to guild life and is happy with where he is now. After the adventures and fighting the remaining Eeveelutions in Heart's guild up, still needing to fight Icicle and Heart herself, he believed the four were safe until Freeze teleported them somewhere and took Ruest back to the guild and left Luck by herself in a clearing five hours away. The next morning when he saw Luck dead he almost snapped before finding his newborn son. After that they believed to be safe and happy again but then when they were defeated by Heart and found out that the Sylveon killed his son he felt empty and alone. He's been doing a little better since then but is still grieving. Random facts! * Ruest is a heterosexual. * Theme song is: (CURRENTLY UNDECIDED) * Ruest was originally going to be a Pikachu. The Jolteon evolution is slightly referenced to that since they're both electric.